memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Friday's Child (episode)
The Enterprise becomes involved in a local power struggle on planet Capella IV, where the Klingons want mining rights. Summary Teaser The ''USS Enterprise'' approaches Capella IV, the home of the Capellans and a rich source of the rare mineral topaline. Topaline is vital to the life support systems of certain colonies. Kirk's assignment is to obtain mining rights. McCoy, who visited Capella years ago, briefs the senior officers; among other things, he reveals that Capellans have an elaborate structure of taboos, and that they can anger easily. Beaming down, the landing party of Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Grant is immediately accosted by a party of Capellans led by Maab. Also in the party is Kras, a Klingon. Grant reacts too quickly, drawing his phaser, which prompts immediate retaliation: one of the warriors with Maab throws his kligat, which hits Grant, killing him instantly. Act One *''Captain’s log, stardate 3497.2. Planet Capella lV. The rare mineral, topaline, vital to the life-support systems of planetoid colonies, has been discovered in abundance here. Our mission: obtain a mining agreement, but we've discovered a Klingon agent has preceded us to the planet. A discovery which has cost the life of one of my crewmen. '' Maab demands the landing party surrender their weapons and instruments as a show of good faith. The landing party must wait for a period of time, but is then taken to see Akaar, who is Teer, or leader, of the Ten Tribes of Capella. In this meeting, the Klingon attempts to gain the diplomatic upper hand, but McCoy's knowledge of Capellan culture trumps his efforts. The Klingon sneers at the Federation's offer, claiming that Capellans believe only the strong should live, just as Klingons do. Kirk retorts that the highest of Federation laws states that Capella belongs to the Capellans, and will never be taken from them, and that Klingon space is full of worlds that learned not to trust the Klingons the hard way. Maab is enthusiastic, believing that competition for the mineral can only help Capella. Akaar notes thoughtfully that in all their dealings, Earthmen have never lied to Capellans. Maab warns him that there are those who will not bargain with Earthmen, which Akaar interprets as challenge. A fight breaks out between Capellans -- an armed coup. Both Maab and Akaar are involved. During the fracas, Kirk, Spock and McCoy race to the main tent to find their gear, only to discover Kras engaged in the same search. Overpowering him, Kirk learns he was sent in a small scoutship to negotiate the mineral rights. His people need topaline, too. Before Kirk can learn more, the fight outside is ended, and Capellans burst into the tent, demanding Kirk free Kras. Then Maab enters, declaring himself the new Teer -- Akaar died in the fighting. Eleen, Akaar's pregnant wife, enters the tent. Maab trips her and she burns her arm in the fire. Because she carries an heir, Maab must kill her to solidify his rule, but when he is about to do so, Kirk interferes, sparking another melee that ends with Eleen and the landing party imprisoned together. When Kirk snatched Eleen away from Maab's descending blade, he violated a taboo: no man may touch the wife of a Teer. She demands to see Kirk die before she herself is killed. In orbit, the Enterprise has received a distress call from the [[SS Deirdre|SS Deirdre]], a small freighter. She claims she's under attack; the Enterprise must investigate. This strands the landing party on Capella. Act Two *''Captain’s log, stardate 3498.9. Lieutenant Commander Scott in temporary command. We were forced to leave Capella to come to the aid of a Federation vessel under attack by a Klingon vessel. We were unable to contact our landing party before we were forced to answer the distress signal. Our inability to reach the landing party is strange. And ... I am concerned. '' Eleen and the landing party have been imprisoned together to await Maab's decision. Eleen is in a great deal of pain, and McCoy intends to help her. During this distraction, Kirk and Spock overcome their guards and escape to the hills with Eleen. They recover their communicators but not their phasers. In space, the Enterprise has been unable to locate the SS Deirdre, which is strange, since its top speed is well under that of the Enterprise. *''Captain’s log, stardate 3499.1. Before leaving the Capellan encampment, we managed to retrieve our communicators. Our phasers were not to be found. We've fled into the hills, yet we know the Capellans will eventually find us. By scent alone, if necessary. And we've learned one thing more. The girl, Eleen, hates the unborn child she is carrying. '' The landing party, with the reluctant Eleen, has taken refuge in a narrow canyon with a wide but defensible entrance and a narrow chutelike exit. Kirk proposes to block the entrance with a sonic disruption; two communicators together can produce a sympathetic vibration. This will cause a rockslide, sealing the entrance and buying time, as the Capellan search party will be forced to go around the hills to the other side. Act Three During the confusion, Kras manages to retrieve a phaser from one of the fallen warriors. Kirk discovers a cave in which the landing party seeks refuge; Eleen will shortly give birth, and McCoy needs a place where the birth can occur. Kirk and Spock leave McCoy there to supervise the birth, while they search for weapons. Unable to discover the source of the distress call, Scotty pulls the microtape and realizes how he has been duped: the SS Deirdre called for the Enterprise by name -- and there's no way a freighter would have known the Enterprise was ordered into this sector. Clearly, the intent was to lure the Enterprise from Capella IV. To be sure, Scotty plans to complete the search pattern. By the time Kirk and Spock have weapons fabricated, Eleen has given birth. When Kirk and Spock leave to reconnoiter, she hits McCoy with a rock and escapes. Kirk and Spock have fabricated bows. Completing the search pattern, the Enterprise sets a course back to Capella. Immediately, they receive another distress call, this time from the [[USS Carolina (23rd century)|USS Carolina]]. Scotty ignores it. Then a Klingon ship intercepts them -- sitting in space, establishing a line and daring them to cross it. Act Four A confrontation develops between the warriors, who have found their way to the chasm's other entrance, and the landing party, who have emplaced themselves in the rocks overlooking the cut. Then Eleen appears. She lies to Maab, telling him all the Earthmen, and her infant son, are dead. Maab has been previously told differently, but chooses to accept her story. Kras, however, is determined to force a confrontation. He insists on verifying the story, evidently a breach of his word. During the ensuing battle, the Capellans are introduced to the bow and arrow, a weapon they never developed. Kras manages a standoff; to break it, Eleen proposes to flee as a distraction. Maab elects to return her life to her, which forfeits his own. He accosts the Klingon and is destroyed; but Keel is ready, and kills the Klingon. As the confrontation is about to conclude badly, Scotty and a rescue party appear and demand the Capellans' surrender. McCoy appears from the hills with the new Teer, Leonard James Akaar. Eleen signs the mining agreement as regent for the new Teer, and the Federation team departs. Memorable Quotes "I'm a doctor, not an escalator!" : - McCoy "Say to yourself: 'The child is mine, the child is mine, it is mine'." "Yes... it is yours.'" : - '''McCoy' and Eleen "How did you arrange to touch her, Bones? Give her a happy pill?" "No, a right cross." "Never seen that in a medical book." "It's in mine from now on." : - Kirk and McCoy "Perhaps to be a Teer is to see in new ways. I begin to like you, Earth man, and I saw fear in the Klingon's eye." : - Maab "...Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." "I know the saying. It was invented in Russia." : - Scott and Chekov "What Maab has said is true, our customs are different. What the Klingon has said is unimportant, and we do not hear his words. (I just called the Klingon a liar.)" : - McCoy "One of us must get him Klingon" "Revenge, Captain?" "Why not..." : - Kirk and Spock "The child was named 'Leonard James Akaar'!?" "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think, James?" "Yes, I think it's a name destined to go down in galactic history, Leonard. What do you think, Spock?" "I think you're both going to be insufferably pleased with yourselves for at least a month... ''sir." : - '''Spock', McCoy, and Kirk "Fortunately, this bark has suitable tensile cohesion." "You mean it makes a good bowstring." "I believe I said that." : - Spock and Kirk Background Information * In the footage seen in the briefing room of Dr. McCoy's previous visit to Capella IV, he is seen wearing his present day Enterprise tunic, rather than a TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" era tunic, which would have been appropriate for that time period. * Leonard James Akaar has appeared as a Starfleet admiral in several of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels that take place after the end of the events depicted on screen. * The footage seen on the briefing room screen in the teaser is identical to scenes of warriors hunting down Kirk and company later on in the episode. * A sequence in the blooper reel shows William Shatner entering the tent too quickly when Tige Andrews is looking for his weapon. * Lots of dialogue looping was done in this episode because of the outdoor setting. Some of the dubbing was crammed together nearly on top of other lines. * For his first four appearances in the series, including this episode, Walter Koenig wore a Beatle-style wig, which he absolutely detested. In one interview, he made joking and uncomplimentary references to that wig. By The Apple he seems to have discarded it. * This was Robert Bralver's first appearance of many in the series, often as a stunt performer or uncredited extra. * This episode marks the debut of Sulu's personal scanner at his helm position. In its first appearance, the device dramatically unfolds and emerges from inside the helm console. * Grant is the only Enterprise crewman killed in this episode. * This episode may possibly have been aired as a repeat one week before Assignment: Earth first aired, as Stephen Whitfield's The Making of Star Trek lists the episode as airing 3-22. * Stephen Whitfield's "The Making of Star Trek" also features some excellent behind-the-scenes photos from this episode, filmed late May 1967, including Shatner and Nimoy reading the "Mad" magazine 'Star Trek' spoof. * The name of this episode appears to derive from the old children's rhyme, 'Friday's Child' ("Friday's child is loving and giving"). * "Capellans" was also the name given to the aliens in Jerry Sohl's 1953 novel The Transcendent Man, though the connection seems unintentional: The aliens in that book were closer in style to the Organians. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest Star * Julie Newmar as Eleen Also Starring * Tige Andrews as Kras And * Michael Dante as Maab Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Cal Bolder as Keel * Ben Gage as Akaar * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Kirk Raymone as Duur * Robert Bralver as Grant * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Walter Edmiston as the voice of [[SS Deirdre|SS Deirdre]] (uncredited) * Jimmy Jones as Kras' stunt double (uncredited) * Dick Dial as Warriors' stunt double (uncredited) * Chuck Clow as Kirk's stunt double (uncredited) References Capella IV; ''Carolina'', USS; ''Deirdre'', SS; kligat; Klingon scout ship; magnasite-nitron tablet; sympathetic vibration; Teer; Ten Tribes; topaline. Available Media * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213366 * Star Trek: The Original Series, DVD Volume 16 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Second Season DVD External Links * Category:TOS episodes de:Im Namen des jungen Tiru es:Friday's Child fr:Friday's Child nl:Friday's Child